Stay or Move?
by riiiannna
Summary: PROLOG! "Maka dari itu.. kembalilah secepatnya, aku akan menunggumu.." / "haha sudahlah ayo aku antar pulang sepertinya sudah terlalu malam" / "Chanyeol hyung .. go-gomawo atas tumpangannya.." KAISOO/CHANSOO? YAOI. Review please.


**Stay or Move?**

Genre : Romance, Angst

Main Cast :

-Do Kyungsoo

-Kim Jongin

-Park Chanyeol

Rated : T

Disclaimer : All Cast milik mereka masing-masing and other..  
But FF ini milik Author..  
So, Don't plagiat okay?^^

'_Aku mencintaimu dalam diam_

_tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya_

_tanpa ada yang merasakan sakitnya_

_selain aku'_

_._

_._

_._

**PROLOG**

.

**9 Januari 2013**

Disinilah namja itu berada sekarang. Duduk di kursi taman yang tak jauh dari keramaian kota.

Ramai? Kurasa itu hanya suasana sekitarnya saja karena jauh dalam hatinya ia merasa sepi.

Tidak .

Dulu tidak seperti ini. Dulu semua terlihat indah. Senyum manisnya selalu terpancar dari wajah polosnya tiap hari. Ocehan manjanya kepada seseorang serta aura matanya yang bersinar membuat alam pun seolah merindukannya.

Ya. Karena itu dulu. Bukan sekarang.

Sekarang semua terasa hampa. Bahasa tubuhnya tidak lagi memancarkan keceriaan. Hanya kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan yang mampu menutupi semuanya. Menutupi semua kekosongan yang sangat terpancar dari matanya. Mata seorang Do Kyungsoo.

.

.

_**27 Februari 2012**_

"_kyungsoo ah jangan cemberut lagi ne, wajahmu menggoda jika seperti itu"_

_Seorang namja berkulit tan itu memegang kedua pipinya dengan gemas._

"_ya aku ini hyungmu kau harus memanggilku hyung!"_

_Namja mungil yang notabene-nya adalah pemilik pipi yang telah dipegang oleh namja berkulit tan itu kini mempoutkan bibirnya._

"_hyung? Apa kau pantas kupanggil hyung jika tinggimu saja tidak melebihiku eoh?"_

_Namja tan itu tertawa dengan tangannya yang terus mengacak-acak rambut namja mungil itu._

"_hanya itu? Lihat saja nanti aku akan melebihimu!" tantang namja mungil itu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. _

" _Bagaimana aku tahu kau akan melebihiku nanti sementara sekarang aku sendiri akan-?"_

_Kata-kata namja tan itu terpotong karena jari telunjuk sang namja mungil didepannya itu menghentikannya dengan cepat._

"_Maka dari itu.. kembalilah secepatnya, aku akan menunggumu.." kalimat sederhana yang mampu membuat seorang namja didepannya terdiam sesaat._

"_Pasti" _

_Dan mengucap satu kata 'pasti' dalam beribu keraguannya._

**3 Januari 2013**

.

Dia lelah.

Hidup dalam kekosongan yang ia buat sendiri.

Ingin sekali ia menyalahkan seseorang yang telah membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

Tapi bagaimana caranya? Bertemu dengannya pun ia tidak bisa.

.

"Kyungsoo ah jangan melamun seperti itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu" seorang namja dengan sorot matanya yang lembut menyadarkan kyungsoo dari lamunannya.

"ah Chanyeol-ssi mian" ia tertunduk mendapati Bos di tempat kerjanya itu memergokinya sedang melamun sementara masih banyak data yang belum ia kerjakan.

"sudah kubilang kau tidak usah memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'ssi' kyungsoo, panggil hyung saja"ucap seorang Park Chanyeol dengan senyumannya yang tulus sambil merangkul bahu Kyungsoo.

"ba..baik Chanyeol ssi- ah mian Chanyeol hyung" ucap kyungsoo masih sambil menundukan kepalanya menahan malu.

"haha sudahlah ayo aku antar pulang sepertinya sudah terlalu malam" ucap Chanyeol dan berakhir dengan tangan mereka yang saling terpaut karena tanpa izin sang pemilik Chanyeol menggenggam tangan mungil Kyungsoo dengan erat.

"pakailah ini" Chanyeol menyerahkan sweaternya yang tadi ia pakai kepada Kyungsoo.  
Sementara Kyungsoo hanya terdiam. Ia bingung. Dulu jika ia ditawari seperti ini ia akan menolak mentah-mentah karena ia tahu, seseorang akan memarahinya habis-habisan.

"Kau hobi sekali melamun ya? Cepatlah atau hari akan bertambah malam" lagi-lagi seorang Chanyeol menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya. Dengan segera ia mengambil sweater itu dan memakainya dengan cepat.

"Nah sekarang ayo naik" Chanyeol tersenyum. Tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo. Lagi-lagi dia terdiam. Bagaimana seorang Park Chanyeol memberikan tumpangan kepadanya menggunakan sepeda motor. Sepeda motor bermerk NCR M16 yang merupakan sepeda motor termahal ke-2 di dunia. Bukan, bukan karena mahalnya tapi apa ia bisa menjamin duduknya akan nyaman apabila nanti ia akan berjarak kurang lebih 5cm dari Park Chanyeol – orang yang masih asing baginya.

"Ayolah, sudah hampir tengah malam sepertinya" dan saat itu juga mau tidak mau Kyungsoo pun menaikinya.  
Menaiki NCR M16 bersama Park Chanyeol.

**22.32 P.M , London**

"ne umma aku akan hati-hati"

"…."

"ne, lagian aku ini sudah besar umma tidak perlu kau khawatirkan lagi"

"….."

"besok jam 9 pagi sepertinya sampai"

"…"

"ne nanti aku kabari kalau sudah sampai"

Piiip.

Namja itu mematikan sambungan telfonnya. Ia sempat menggerutu kesal karena ummanya masih saja memperlakukannya seperti itu. Layaknya anak kecil yang masih bergantung pada kedua orang tuanya. Padahal ia sendiri baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya di London. Ia sudah mandiri. Bahkan ia rela untuk berpisah selama beberapa bulan itu dengan orang yang dicintainya.

"Tunggulah, besok aku akan kembali.. Kyungsoo-ah"

**23.59 P.M, Seoul**

"Nah, sudah sampai ya? Gomawo sudah mau pulang bersa-"

"aniya!"

Deg.

Chanyeol kaget. Ini adalah kali pertama dirinya melihat seorang Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ekspresinya. Entah kenapa ia sangat senang walau ia yakin bahwa Kyungsoo tadi berteriak padanya. Ia tersenyum menunggu Kyungsoo berbicara lanjutannya.

Tak jauh dari Chanyeol, Kyungsoo pun kaget. Ia bingung dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Memotong pembicaraan seorang Park Chanyeol, bosnya sendiri. Bahkan ia berteriak. Tapi entah kenapa mulutnya saat ini tidak merespon otaknya.

.

.

"a-aku yang harus mengucapkannya!"

Sunyi. Sepi. Seakan alam pun ingin mendengarkan kalimat yang akan keluar dari bibir seorang Kyungsoo.

.

"Chanyeol hyung .. go-gomawo atas tumpangannya.."

.

.

Pukul 00.00 A.M. Catat itu!

Chanyeol. Namja itu sukses membuat seseorang yang selama ini selalu memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya itu tersenyum dengan tulus.

**TBC/DELETE?**

Yeeeeeaahh akhirnya jadi juga PROLOGnya haha :D

Oiya ini ceritanya mau KAISOO atau CHANSOO? :D *author juga bingung* haha

Gimana nihhh? Mau dilajut ga readers? Kalo mau tinggalkan REVIEW nya yaa:DDD

No Silent Reader Please!

Sign; riiiannna


End file.
